


Whizzer Wins

by connormckinley



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Falsettos - Freeform, M/M, diner au, dont know if ill finish htis, falsettos diner au, marvin and trina are datingi n the beginning, marvin and whizzer, marvin is a beef jerky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connormckinley/pseuds/connormckinley
Summary: Whizzer Brown serves Marvin every single day at Cordelia's Diner, and Marvin thinks he gets away with the looks at Whizzer's ass and watching him every day. Until Whizzer confronts him finally, and Marvin denies it all, so Whizzer challenges him.





	1. The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you enjoy this! I'm not really sure if I should continue this story, so feedback would be wonderful and it would help me greatly to improve my writing. This story is for my friend, Whizzer's Falsettos Diner AU! Follow them on Tumblr, @falsettosdiner or @irlwhizzybrown. And while you're at it, follow me! @thebookofmckinley.
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy this, and comments and kudos are GREATLY appreciated!

Another day, another strawberry milkshake. Or so Marvin thought. Marvin had strolled his way into the diner, taking his usual spot, and Whizzer didn’t even have to come over to take his order.

A few minutes later, when Whizzer skated back to Marvin with his order, as normal now, instead of leaving, he leaned against the table, just watching him. Marvin quickly caught on, raising an eyebrow. 

“Whizzer? What are you doing?” Marvin asked, watching him curiously.

“How do you feel, huh? How do you feel when someone stares at you like a piece of meat, Marv?” Whizzer queried, locking eyes with Marvin for just a second, before crossing his arms and huffing, as he continued to speak. “Don’t like I don’t know, I always catch you staring at me when I’m working.” Whizzer had never been this forward with Marvin before, always beating around the bush and playfully flirting with him, but something was different, and he was taking a now odd, and different approach.

“What do you mean? I’m dating Trina, for god’s sake! Why would I be interested in boys, especially you?” Marvin replied, trying to laugh it off uncomfortably, biting his lip. “Why do you always assume things about me, Whizzer? Is it your priority or something?”

“Fine, then! Show me just how ‘straight’ you are for Trina. Prove me wrong.” Whizzer challenged, moving in close to Marvin’s face to stare him down.

“And if you win?”

“You'll have to figure that out later,” Whizzer replied, winking a little at Marvin.

“And if I win?” Marvin grinned.

“I’ll leave you alone for a while. Trina can serve you, even. I’ll watch you guys kiss, and all that jazz.” Whizzer chuckled at his own statement, knowing he had already won this battle.


	2. The Date With Trina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can't BELIEVE I got so much kudos on the first (and a short chapter, too) chapter! Again, please leave comments because I strive for the commentary and hearing what you guys have to say! Get ready for some awkward dialog between Marvin and Trina, so make your popcorn now.

Marvin had promised Trina a date later that night, in the diner, so it wasn’t odd that he had parked his car in the diner parking lot at the end of Trina’s shift, only to be stopped by Whizzer.

“Whizzer,” Marvin replied, looking down and not even making eye contact.

“Marvin, hello.” Whizzer smiled down at him, leaning in the doorway and making it impossible for him to get by him. “Back so soon? What, did I scare you out of the closet? Come on, Marv, you can come home with me tonight.”

Marvin’s head shot up at this. “You think that’s what this is? You think I’m coming back because I suddenly realized I’m into you? Stop trying so hard, Whizzer, and leave me alone.” Marvin replied as he raised an eyebrow at Whizzer. “Now please, step aside so I can pick up Trina.” 

“Fine, asshole.” Whizzer pouted, keeping his arms crossed as he moved out of the way, but still glared daggers at Marvin as he moved past. When Marvin was almost out of sight, he turned on his heels to make sure he had the last word.

“You’re a psycho, you know that?” Marvin said, nodding with his own words, turning around and going to find Trina.

“Oh honey, tell me something I don’t already know.” Whizzer rolled his eyes, smirking as he called out, “But opposites attract, no?”

At this Marvin just groaned, chuckling to himself, as he waited for Trina.

_____

When Trina came out, Marvin made sure to plaster a huge smile on his face, looking at Trina, who looked like she needed a few drinks, and then some. “Trina, darling. How are you? Let’s grab something to eat.” He replied, nodding at her.

“Here?” Trina replied, a little hint of worry on her face. “You do know it’s Whizzer’s shift, dear? Whizzer has a break in his shift, but I don’t.” 

“Oh, Trina. Everything is fine, and there’s nothing to worry about. What’s the worst that could happen?” Marvin asked with a smile, still equally as fake as before. Honestly, he shouldn’t have said that, because he had no idea what Whizzer had in store for him.

“Whatever you say, Marvin.” Trina sighed, running her hands through her now messy hair as Marvin lead her to a booth, and he almost felt uncomfortable sitting there. He always sat on the right-hand side, and in a different booth. Never in this one. He felt like he had a whole new perspective on the place, and Whizzer was not having it. He could tell he wasn’t having it when he didn’t come over right away like he usually did, and when he glared at him from far away.

Marvin took this standoffish behavior as a chance to talk to Trina. “So, how was your day, darling?” He grinned, leaning his head against his hand.

“Oh, awful. Just awful! The place was so hectic today, and Whizzer wasn’t helping things speed along! Oh no, he was just too busy playing chutes and ladders in the bathroom or taking his time to talk to you. What was Whizzer talking to you about today? You looked pretty mad when he asked you something. I mean, you can tell me anything, you know that, Marv? I barely got to read your lips or anything because I was so busy taking orders, and you were in and out so quick, Marv.” Trina replied, almost like a word-vomit as she continued to talk, but Marvin just continued to zone out.

“Well, I’m really sorry to hear that work wasn’t good to you today, Trina,” Marvin replied with a nod, and a quick look at Whizzer, but it wasn’t a happy one.

“Marvin, you didn’t answer my-”

“What can I get for you two lovebirds tonight, hm?” Whizzer had skated over faster than you could say Omaha, Nebraska.

“The usual,” Marvin replied, knowing that he, nor Trina needed to look at the menu to see what they wanted. 

“Just a grilled cheese and a diet soda, Whizzer.” Trina smiled up at him as Whizzer nodded. “Oh, and a strawberry milkshake for me and Marv to split?” 

“Of course,” Whizzer nodded, scribbling it down, “Okay, got a grilled cheese, diet soda, chicken sandwich, sweet tea, and a strawberry milkshake with two straws. Be right out as soon as I can.” And with that, Whizzer was gone.

Trina sighed, taking off her giddy facade as she glared at Marvin. “What is up with you two?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“Nothing, I promise. He’s just egging at me to see if I’m gay or not.” Marvin rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the booth. “Not that I am gay, Trina. You know I love you, it’s just that he’s trying to get in my pants or something, and I have to prove to him that I’m straight.”

“Well, don’t you think that’s a little dumb?” Trina furrowed her eyebrows. “If he knew you were straight, why would he go to all this trouble to see if you were gay or not?”

“Exactly what I said, darling,” Marvin replied, nodding at her as he saw Whizzer coming back with drinks.

Whizzer skated over with ease, smiling at Trina. “A diet soda for the lady, and a sweet tea for the lucky guy.” He was just milking it now, and it was getting a little annoying. “Milkshake’s almost ready, I’ll be out in a second.”

“Thanks, Whizzer.” Trina plastered the fake grin on again as she unwrapped the straw that she was provided, and stuck it into her drink.

“Anything for my friends,” Whizzer replied, taking another look at Marvin as he skated off.

Trina raised an eyebrow at Marvin. “Is there something you’re not telling me, Marv?”

Marvin was starting to get uncomfortable fast, shaking his head no. “No, Trina. Now please, stop getting on my nerves.” He had it up to here with Trina asking questions, and she was starting to get obnoxiously annoying.

Sure enough, Whizzer did return with the milkshake, but as soon as he arrived at the table, he started to wobble a little on his skates, and the shake then continued to fall out of his hands, and all over Marvin’s lap.

“Oh my god,” Trina mumbled, as she looked at the fiery Marvin.

“What the fuck?” Marvin snapped at Whizzer.

Whizzer just chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Those were ugly pants anyway, sweetheart. Here, can I help?” He replied, pulling a dish rag out of his back pocket, and headed straight for Marvin’s lap, getting dangerously close to Marvin’s bulge.

Marvin wasn’t so sure this was an accident anymore, and Trina just watched Whizzer rub his dish rag all over Marvin’s crotch (as explicit as it may sound, it’s true.) and just sighed.

Whizzer may have had the leg up, but Marvin was sure to get him back. Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this! It was so fun to write this, and I love the whole aspect of this. Tell me what you guys want next, and leave kudos and comments PLEASE! I need feedback so I can continue this! Thank you again!


	3. The Guilt Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin pulls a card Whizzer didn't think he could pull, and Trina finally cracks under Whizzer's pressure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback! This story is coming along well, and I really can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! Comment and kudos!

It had been at least two weeks of this act, and Marvin was coming up empty with ideas. The worst part? Whizzer had the upper hand nine times out of ten. It made Marvin even grumpier every time him and Trina sat down at the new booth they had called theirs. 

The grilled cheeses were normal, as were the chicken sandwiches. Marvin didn't order strawberry milkshakes, and neither did Trina. It was an unspoken event, when Whizzer had ‘accidentally’ spilled the shake all over Marvin. 

It wasn't regular for what followed the next morning. 

Marvin walked in, looking almost in shambles. Hair a mess, dark circles under his eyes. “Maybe I'm finally getting to him.” Whizzer had thought, but the only other thing he could think of was so feel sorry for Marvin. He did look awful, and it made him feel like he was quite responsible for the looks. 

So instead of Trina waiting on him, as she had done for the last week and a half, Whizzer took matters into his own hands and made sure to skate over to Marvin before Trina could do anything about it. 

“Hey, Marv. What can I get for you?” Whizzer queried as he put his hands on his hips, not needing a pad and paper when Marvin came in, knowing his order was the same, or that he would order something small. 

“Just a coffee, with two creams.” Marvin replied, rubbing his eyes with another yawn. 

“That’s it?” Whizzer said. He raised an eyebrow, sort of doing the really gay hip-pop thing that he did when he wasn't quite sure about something. 

Marvin snapped back at this. He couldn't even deal with Whizzer’s questions, or his sass right now. “Yeah, that’s it. Did I stutter?” 

“Okay, fine. I'll be right back.” Whizzer replied, skating off with an awkward gaze. He was met with an unsatisfied Trina in the kitchen, as he went to pour Marvin’s coffee. 

“Do you think it’s your business to wait on my boyfriend? Or, better yet, steal my good tips?” Trina asked Whizzer, crossing her arms. “Don't play this game, Whizzer.”

“What game, Trina? Obviously you made up some petty, phony, and obviously atrocious story about me, and how I want your boyfriend in my ass. I would like to ask you to kindly leave me alone today.” Whizzer replied, in a matter-of-fact sort of way, which infuriated Trina beyond compare. 

“You are such an asshole.” Trina said, almost hissing through her teeth as she sank a glare into Whizzer’s unforgiving little face. 

Whizzer gave her the most innocent smile, almost like he was saying, “I’m going to steal your boyfriend, and there’s not a single thing you can do about it!”

As Whizzer grabbed the two individual creams for Marvin and the (slightly large) empty coffee mug, he made sure to keep his eye on Trina. She was really taking all these insults to heart, and it was sort of pathetic to watch, at least from Whizzer’s point of view. 

He now skated over to Marvin, setting down the mug and the cream. “I'll be right back with the coffee pot. And I’ll make sure to keep it here since you look pretty wrecked.” Whizzer said, grinning at him as he skated up to get the pot, and coming back and setting it on my table. 

“Thanks, Whizzer.” Marvin nodded and looked up at him with a grin. 

“My pleasure.” Whizzer replied as he slid into the other side of the booth with that wicked smile, brushing his hair out of his face. “Trina can take orders right now.” 

“Are you sure she won’t get pissed at me?” Marvin replied, with the nervous chuckle that always made Whizzer audibly groan. 

Trina’s words danced through his head before he replied. “Don’t play this game, Whizzer.” 

“Yeah, you’ll be fine.” Whizzer lied with a curt nod. “So, what the hell is wrong with you? Why so… down in the dumps?” 

“Trina, mostly. She’s been so annoying the past few days, and I can't stand it. All of this stuff is stressing me out. I frankly don't really have anything to say, except that part of the problem is you.” Marvin said now, looking straight at Whizzer. 

“Me?” Whizzer replied. 

“Yes, you. This game you're playing with me won't come to an end. You keep getting all feely, and touchy and gross, and expecting me to ‘go gay’ for you or some shit. But I can't do this, Whizzer. I have a life, a girlfriend, work.”

“Oh, I see. But it's completely my fault? Didn't know that I'm in the wrong, whereas you're the one staring at MY ass!” Whizzer snapped back, keeping the same glare at Marvin. 

What did Marvin think, that he actually won this round? Oh please, Whizzer always had something up his sleeve.


	4. The Idea That Marvin Has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin is left to sulk with his cup of bottomless coffee, and the thoughts that go through his head.

It had become a problem.

Well, if you could call Whizzer an ‘it’ because that’s what the case was. Whizzer was on Marvin’s last goddamn nerve, and it was plain to see.

Marvin had arrived at the diner daily, as usual. Trina served him most, and usually, Marvin left nice, large tips for Trina, but when Whizzer tried to throw himself into the equation, he barely tipped and just didn’t talk to him at all. And Whizzer had stopped trying with Marvin anymore.

Marvin honestly didn’t know why he felt the need to look at Whizzer’s ass. Sure, the way he walked, skated and moved around really complimented his whole looks. Maybe he did know a little of why he did feel the need to stare. 

The way Whizzer walked was heavenly. He walked with such confidence and reassurance, as almost to say, “Back off, I really don’t need your help here.” It was something Marvin could never do. No wonder he always felt so small around Whizzer. 

But he must take into account that Whizzer was pretty tall compared to him, as much as he didn’t like to admit it.

The first day he saw Whizzer, the first day he served him, he knew Whizzer saw him in shambles, he knew that Whizzer immediately knew things about him.

Whizzer was so good at finding Marvin’s weak spots.

Maybe that’s what he liked about Whizzer. 

He knew it was unhealthy too, he knew it was unhealthy that he liked to bicker and fight with Whizzer. He liked it when Whizzer would get flustered and stutter over his words after a top-notch comeback by yours truly, and he loved the way Whizzer shot back quickly. It was attractive, even. 

But it was unhealthy.

So why did he keep doing it?

It’s not like Whizzer was stopping anything. Whizzer really seemed to be egging it on, if Marvin could say one thing. And it seemed like Whizzer had his eye on Marvin since day one.

Did Whizzer actually care?

All of these thoughts simultaneously ran through his head as he stared down at his cup of coffee, soon getting cold, and the empty booth in front of him where Whizzer had just been. 

That’s when Marvin knew what he had to do.

He had to let Whizzer win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry it was hella short, I am having trouble in playing this out, and I needed a filler chapter for more time. 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos, as it helps me improve!


	5. The Words That Came Out Of Whizzer's Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve been friends ever since we worked here together, so what's your problem? Huh? You just jealous that Marvin knows how he swings, but he’s too far in the closet to see?” Whizzer replied, not even realizing the words that came out of his mouth until afterward.

Marvin was going to get back on track.

 

He set alarms, went to bed at a reasonable(ish) time, washed his face and did regular, normal stuff. It was pretty boring, but it was the only way he was able to get back on a normal schedule and finally look half-decent. 

 

Trina had started to serve him as always again, but they barely talked. His tips were normally sized now, and he always made sure to keep in check with Whizzer, who was always waiting tables on the other side of the diner, which means that Marvin got a straight shot of Whizzer’s ass. 

 

Marvin, as usual, didn't complain. 

 

Whizzer was back to playing his games with Marvin, blowing him kisses and winking at him every day. Not to lie, but Marvin loved it.

 

Today, when Marvin came in, Whizzer went up to Trina, who was already putting an order sheet in the kitchen as she turned around to face the taller man.

 

“Whizzer,” She replied, raising an eyebrow. “It better be good, make it quick.” 

 

“Let me wait on Marv today. You deserve a break from…  _ all that,  _ if you know what I mean. Marvin can be quite the order.” Whizzer nodded as he leaned against the wall. “Please?” He whined.

 

Trina, rightfully, glared at Whizzer with a raised eyebrow. “Out of  _ all the people that work in this diner _ ,” There weren't that many, but still, “You think I’m letting you serve my boyfriend? Puh-lease.” She snapped with a fake, frilly laugh. 

 

Whizzer just frowned, giving puppy eyes to Trina. “Please?”

 

“Whizzer, I'm not even kidding you. These last few weeks have been… odd with you,  _ and  _ Marv, and it’s really pissing me off, okay? Okay?” Trina replied as she slammed her notepad on the table. 

 

Whizzer backed up, putting his hands up in defense. “Trina, I-”

 

“Don't  _ Trina _ me! You and Marvin do the exact same thing! When you want something, you always make sure to put my name at the beginning!  _ Trina, darling _ , this…  _ Trina _ that… I’m just done. That’s all.” She spat back, moving closer to Whizzer. 

 

“We’ve been friends ever since we worked here together, so what's your problem? Huh? You just jealous that Marvin  _ knows  _ how he swings, but he’s too far in the closet to see?” Whizzer replied, not even realizing the words that came out of his mouth until afterward. 

 

Trina’s mouth just hung open for a while, her face turning to disgust as she shook her head slowly. “Oh, so  _ that’s _ what this is about? You’re just  _ so fucking petty _ , Whizzer. You know that! You are the most  _ insufferable, unbearable, awful,  _ and most self-absorbed person I've ever met! Just because you talk to Marvin doesn’t make him gay! Stop trying to concoct some fake story out of thin air, and stop trying to  _ steal _ Marvin from me.” Trina replied, her face was getting redder, her eyes getting red as well. “You are such a headcase, Whizzer Brown.”

 

“Oh, stop overreacting! Stop pulling the victim card here.” Whizzer groaned, throwing his hands in the air. “If you’re gonna talk about insufferable, look at yourself. Jesus.” 

 

Trina just continued to shake her head, pointing her finger into Whizzer’s chest. “You are most certainly never serving Marvin. Again.”

 

“Oh really? Watch me.” Whizzer snapped, pushing Trina just a little so she would get out of the way, and skated over to Marvin, putting on the fakest smile ever. It was a little unbearable to even look at, too bad that Marvin was already too busy looking at his phone to see. 

 

Maybe he was lucky and Marvin hasn’t seen the whole argument.

 

And to his surprise, he was right.

 

“Hey  _ Marv _ , how is my favorite guy doing today?” Whizzer grinned as he looked down at Marvin, and he was relieved when Marvin was in an okay mood today. He made sure to flaunt everything in front of Trina, as she watched.

 

“I’m fine, thanks. Can I get the-”

 

“Chicken sandwich and sweet tea? Coming right up.” Whizzer replied.

 

“Oh, and a milkshake?” Marvin added.

 

“You know it’s my pleasure,  _ dear _ .” 

 

At this, Marvin rolled his eyes, and Whizzer skated back to the kitchen, turning around to blow a kiss at Marvin, and Marvin just sighed again.

 

Why was Whizzer acting so cocky?

 

Marvin wasn’t complaining. Whizzer was really hot when he was cocky, and it was music to his ears. What could he say? Marvin liked his men feisty. 

 

That’s when he noticed Trina leaving, without a word to him. Surprising.

 

_____

 

When Whizzer arrived back with the food, Marvin grinned with a small “Thanks,” as he nodded.

 

“So, Marvie,” Whizzer replied as he slid into the booth on the other side. “About Trina.”

 

Marvin rolled his eyes, “What about her?”

 

“I may have hinted at your homosexual-ness, and she got mad. But so what? Do you really care that much?” Whizzer shrugged.

 

“You may have what?  _ What? _ ” Marvin felt like he was going to throw up, the world was spinning and he felt like he was seeing stars. “Does she think I’m cheating? With you?”

 

“If you were cheating with me, you would be honored. I’m a  _ good lay _ .”

 

Marvin looked angry, disgusted, even. The same way that Trina had looked at him just a few moments before.

 

“Hey, hey. Just kidding, okay? Chill out.” Whizzer replied, seeing Marvin actually cater to his words, and breathe more evenly, and nodding a little. “There, isn’t that a little bit better?” He grinned at Marvin, slowly moving his hand under the table to touch Marvin’s thigh, loving to watch him twitch at the contact. “Don’t worry about Trina, I don’t think you’ll be hearing from her anytime soon.”

 

Marvin just looked at Whizzer, still feeling his hand on his thigh, and he didn’t mind it at all. He honestly thought he was getting even a little bit of a hard-on from it.

 

“Well,” Whizzer replied, with a wink. “Enjoy your meal,  _ sweetheart. _ ” At this, he squeezed Marvin’s thigh and standing up and getting the receipt. 

 

He made sure to come back with his number on the back of the receipt, with “ **CALL ME** ” scribbled in all caps.

 

When Marvin made his way home, he found a large box of his belongings that he had left at Trina’s house, with a note that said, “ _ Don’t even ask. And before you ask a girl out, make sure to tell her you’re queer!” _ At this, Marvin cringed but felt satisfied in a way.

 

Why was he so sick and twisted?

 

He quickly took out his phone and punched in Whizzer’s number, hearing the dial tone as Whizzer picked up.

 

“Whizzer Brown speaking,” Whizzer replied, his voice somehow not warped through the phone at all, sounding the same as he did at the diner.

 

“Hey, Whizzer. It’s Marvin.” Marvin said, itching the back of his neck as he suppressed a yawn. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” 


	6. The Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marvin’s second cup of coffee, Whizzer sat down at the table with Marvin, looking at him up close. He didn’t really realize how… cute Marvin was. Marvin did that little smirk on the side of his mouth. And when he smiled it was something to behold. Marvin’s eyes were an icy blue. They could be intense when he was arguing, or soft when he was being sentimental. It made Whizzer sort of melt when he saw him and made him want to sit down and share a milkshake with him. And that’s exactly what he was going to do.

Whizzer honestly wasn’t sure how this was meant to play out. When his phone started buzzing with, what he believed was Marvin’s number, he decided to pick up and sighed.

 

The pleasantries were okay until Marvin decided to ask about if he was free tomorrow. Hell, Whizzer was sure that he was always free after work, and tomorrow was no exception. Honestly, after he and Marvin had made plans, he hung up the phone and just thought. He thought about most of the things that he would be able to do with Marvin if any.

 

Would Marvin be all snooty like he usually was? Or would he let his guard down for at least three seconds so Whizzer could see a different side of him? Whizzer was sort of longing to see that side of Marvin. The one who would grin at him, and blush at the compliments. The one who would share jokes, and actually converse with him, instead of fighting with him.

 

Whizzer had to admit, even though he enjoyed his quarrels with Marvin, he could only stand so much of it.

 

The way Marvin nagged, and the way he always tried to fight with him when nothing was happening, and the way he acted like he was always right. It was exhausting. And Whizzer didn’t care for this one bit. This was the only trait of Marvin he disliked. And sadly, it was Marvin’s biggest trait that he had yet seen.

 

They had made plans, and Whizzer honestly wasn’t sure what to think. Marvin had been all jittery and awkward on the phone, more like Mendel, and not himself. It had been an odd display of words between him and Marvin on the phone, and now he was preparing to head to work the next morning.

 

_____

 

As Whizzer walked into the diner, he was greeted by Mendel, which usually didn’t happen that much, and he was taken aback by the sudden difference in his morning routine. It was unlike Mendel to talk to him before work, and it confused him to a maximum when Mendel said;

 

“Hey, Whizzer! How are you?”

 

Even if the notion was harmless, Whizzer still squinted his eyes and looked at Mendel as to say,  _ ‘Don’t play games with me today, Mendel,’ _ even if it was cheesy, it had worked, and Mendel backed off and let Whizzer go through his routine. Greet Cordelia, and then… wait.

 

Greet Trina.

 

How the  _ hell  _ was he supposed to ‘greet Trina’ after what happened yesterday? It’s not like she had suddenly moved on and started dating someone else.

 

Well, then again, Mendel followed her around like a lost puppy, and it was pretty obvious he was always throwing ‘heart eyes’ at her. And everyone pretty much knew he had a huge mega-crush on Trina. Nobody could blame him, though. Trina was  _ quite _ the catch. Sometimes Whizzer wondered why she even bothered with Marvin when she could have so much more. 

 

Now Whizzer was wondering why  _ he _ even bothered with Marvin. Why  _ he  _ even bothered to mess with his thigh. And here he was, waiting for Trina to pass him. When she did, he earned an angry glare in his direction, along with no words at all as he now went to go lace up his skates.

 

That’s what he expected.

 

He sighed as he slid his pad and paper into his back pocket, and watched Marvin sit down at his normal spot as he smirked. He was a little later than he usually was, but it was granted. Sometimes, Whizzer let it slide. But today wasn’t one of those days.

 

Whizzer skated over to Marvin with a grin, and a sort of ‘tsk, tsk’-ing towards Marvin. 

 

Marvin just raised an eyebrow at Whizzer as he looked up at him. 

 

“Hey there, Marv. What can I get for you on this rainy day?” Whizzer smiled, gesturing to the gray skies and dismal streets outside.

 

“Just a coffee, is all. And I’m fine, just not hungry today.”

 

Whizzer gasped, but it was obviously a ‘fake’ gasp, smiling at Marvin. “Did you eat before you came here?  _ Marv _ …” 

 

“Hey, I’m serious. I’m just not hungry today. Maybe I’m saving room for later tonight.”

 

“What, are you going to eat me?” Whizzer joked.

 

“No, we’re going to dinner, you dumbass.”

 

Whizzer rolled his eyes as Marvin replied, crossing his arms. “At least have a sense of humor,  _ Marvie _ . That’s how I like my men.”

 

“Guess you’ll have to make some accommodations for me, then?”

 

“You’re no fun.” Whizzer pouted as he leaned against the table. “I’ll be right back with your coffee, you dirtbag.”

 

_____

 

After Marvin’s second cup of coffee, Whizzer sat down at the table with Marvin, looking at him up close. He didn’t really realize how… cute Marvin was. Marvin did that little smirk on the side of his mouth. And when he smiled it was something to behold. Marvin’s eyes were an icy blue. They could be intense when he was arguing, or soft when he was being sentimental. It made Whizzer sort of melt when he saw him and made him want to sit down and share a milkshake with him. And that’s exactly what he was going to do. 

 

“Hey Marv,” Whizzer grinned as he looked at Marvin as he leaned his head against his hand.

 

“Mhm?” Marvin replied, setting his cup of coffee down to look at Whizzer, as he usually did.  _ That  _ was cute.

 

“How about a milkshake? On me.” Whizzer nodded, watching Marvin sort of light up at this.

 

“I would love that.”

 

_____

 

Halfway through the milkshake, Whizzer noticed Marvin started to get flirty. He did quite a bit of stuff, like switch him and Whizzer’s straws like the cheesy kid he was, and he started to look Whizzer up and down and would be biting his lip.

 

It all made Whizzer more and more eager for tonight. 

 

And Marvin felt the same way.

 

_____

 

Whizzer was overthinking it. He knew he was overthinking this whole thing, as he had ironed over five shirts, not deciding what shirt to wear until he finally decided on the gray, with a red tie. He made it work, and the colors mixed by themselves. He always made sure his outfits were matching and always dressed to impress.

 

Marvin was coming to pick Whizzer up, and when he arrived, Whizzer was still busy fiddling with his hair nervously, but he decided to finally call it finished with his hair as he now went to get the door, and was unimpressed with Marvin’s attire. He barely tried with the button-up shirt.  _ And  _ no tie. Jesus, who did he think he was?

 

Whizzer decided to let it slide as he looked at Marvin, locking eyes with him for just a second. And in that second, he saw the sincerity in his eyes, so he lightened the tone. “You look really nice.” He nodded, watching Marvin’s face turn a little red.

 

“Oh, shut up. Look at yourself! You look like something that just walked off the catwalk at New York Fashion Week.” Marvin replied playfully, as Whizzer grimaced at the insult.

 

“If you’re trying to keep up with gay culture,  _ old man,  _ it’s not working.”

 

“See? This is the problem. You bitch too much for me to say anything. I was saying you look good, okay? Now get your cheap ass in my car.” Marvin teased again, as he waited for Whizzer to come out, watching him now lock the door of his house and let him walk out before him.

 

_____

 

Marvin  _ loved  _ Italian food. If Whizzer could pull anything from their dinner, it was that. It felt like that’s all that Marvin would talk about.

 

“Now, Whizzer. This place has the best linguine ever. Then again, the ravioli is to  _ die  _ for, and so is the tortellini. I’m not pushing you one way or another, but either way, you’ll be satisfied. It’s delicious and I know you won’t be disappointed.”

 

The wine was on the table now, as Whizzer didn’t hesitate to take a drink. Marvin was really trying to butter Whizzer up, and it was working. Whizzer knew his face was heating up at a fast pace.

 

“Whizzer, I cannot stress enough to you how…  _ good  _ you look.” Marvin replied as he leaned over the table a little, just watching Whizzer’s relationship. “Honestly? You look damn good tonight.”

 

Whizzer knew his face was beet red now, knowing that Marvin knew how to get to Whizzer, and knowing what buttons to press. Marvin was such a tease.

 

Marvin wasn’t kidding. Their tortellini was damn good, and Whizzer almost ate his whole thing, except for a few pieces he decided to box up. He noticed, throughout the whole night, and through several glasses of wine, that Marvin had been eyeing him up like some predator, and it didn’t really phase him that much. He sort of liked playing games with Marvin. So while they were waiting for the check, he moved his hand onto his thigh just as he had done the day before.

 

“What do you want to do when we get home, Marv?” Whizzer looked at him, as Marvin’s icy blue eyes looking hungry now, even after their huge Italian dinner.

 

“Well, you’re the one I took to dinner, so you’ve gotta thank me somehow,” Marvin replied, taking Whizzer’s hand and moving it dangerously to his lower area with a smirk.

 

“Hmm, maybe I do.” Whizzer shrugged, pulling his hand away with one last drink of wine.

 

_____

 

The sex was amazing, and it was honestly all Whizzer could think about the next day at work, in such a state of bliss and excitement after their little ‘date’, and their afterparty, if you would call it that.

 

Whizzer loved the games Marvin played with him most of the time, and he loved all the things that Marvin tried to do, trying to make the tension more and trying to make it all very rushed.

 

But either way, after Marvin’s usual order, and after Marvin had left, he saw the (way too large of) tip, and a note that said, “Buy yourself another one of those shirts. It looked good last night, but it looked even better on your bedroom floor. ;) -Marv”

 

And that’s when Whizzer Brown fell down the rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the five-day hiatus! hope you guys liked this one. it was a little longer, and I hope everyone liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> (this is glitching and going under every chapter but) Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, and comment your thoughts!


End file.
